magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Servi
Servi è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Kelly Digges e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 19 aprile 2017. Racconta la storia dei Guardiani su Amonkhet. Racconto precedente: Segni premonitori Prefazione Trascorrere le giornate servita e riverita da schiere di devoti non morti è esattamente l’idea di paradiso di Liliana, ma non può permettersi di perdere tempo su Amonkhet. È venuta su questo piano per trovare... e uccidere... uno degli altri demoni con cui ha un debito. Storia C’era qualcosa, rifletté Liliana, nelle ombre del deserto. Era sempre ovviamente splendido ritrovarsi in un luogo in cui il clima era temperato e la fresca brezza soffiava senza dover compiere alcuno sforzo. Ma poltrire su un’isoletta di oscurità rassicurante, godendosi l’aria rovente tutto intorno, accarezzata dalla brezza che non sfiorava mai gli alberi arrostiti dal sole... era un qualcosa di lussuoso. Diede un morso a un fico. Vicino a lei, un servitore non morto avvolto da stoffe bianche stava reggendo un vassoio di frutta sopra la testa con una perfetta postura. Dietro di lei, un’altra di quelle servili mummie faceva oscillare un enorme ventaglio, fonte della piacevole brezza che fluiva tra i suoi capelli. Aveva detto a molte altre mummie di attendere, nel caso lei avesse altri desideri, e loro erano inginocchiate davanti a lei, immobili e sterili. Era abituata ai servitori zombie, però questi erano insolitamente efficaci... non solo soddisfacevano le sue necessità, ma lo facevano senza che lei lo chiedesse. Si sarebbe potuta abituare a questo luogo. Però. Però c’erano quegli elementi onnipresenti che le ricordavano Nicol Bolas, che dominava quel piano anche se assente, come una specie di Dio Faraone. Però c’era quel modo in cui tutti gli altri erano ossessionati dalle divinità e dalle ordalie e da qualche glorioso aldilà invece di godersi gli evidenti lussi della città. Però c’era il fatto che non stesse davvero utilizzando la necromanzia per impartire ordini a quegli zombie, così diversi da quelli a cui era abituata, al punto da non essere sicura di cosa sarebbe successo se ci avesse provato. Però c’era soprattutto Razaketh. Due dei demoni con cui aveva firmato un contratto sulla sua anima erano morti, uccisi da attacchi a sorpresa del letale potere del Velo di Catena. Kothophed l’aveva inviata alla ricerca del Velo, una malvagia reliquia dal tremendo potere, e le aveva permesso di avvicinarsi a lui con il Velo tra le mani... dimostrando che anche un demone poteva essere troppo stupido per sopravvivere. Griselbrand era molto più pericoloso, ma era stato intrappolato in una prigione di argento magico. Liliana aveva convinto uno sfortunato abitante del luogo a distruggere quella prigione e aveva fatto a pezzi il demone mentre era ancora disorientato. Razaketh sarebbe stato il terzo. Diversamente dai primi due, non sapeva se sarebbe riuscita a coglierlo di sorpresa... non aveva idea di dove si trovasse su quel piano e se fosse a conoscenza della sua presenza. Razaketh si trovava da qualche parte su quel mondo, un mondo alla mercé di Nicol Bolas. Bolas era stato l’artefice del negoziato del contratto di Liliana, la quale non aveva alcuna idea di come avrebbe reagito alla notizia dei suoi tentativi di liberarsi da quel vincolo. Indipendentemente dal risultato dell’attacco frontale dei Guardiani nei confronti di un drago antico, Liliana era decisa a farsi aiutare prima a uccidere Razaketh. "Non dovresti essere alla ricerca di qualcuno?", disse una voce sottile e raffinata dietro di lei. Proprio ciò di cui aveva bisogno. L'uomo corvo. Un fantasma del passato, figurato o letterale, che sapeva sempre dove lei era stata e ciò che aveva fatto. Potrebbe non avere sostanza. Potrebbe addirittura essere una creazione della sua stessa mente, una maledizione o un parassita mentale. Ma lui era reale, doveva essere reale. Si rifiutò di accettare altrimenti. Chiunque e qualsiasi cosa fosse, l’aveva tormentata in molte occasioni fin da quando era una ragazza. Negli ultimi anni, era diventato molto più logorroico. "Non hai nulla di meglio da fare?", gli chiese lei, senza voltarsi. Le gambe di Liliana stavano ciondolando nella calda luce del sole e lei sapeva che l’uomo corvo preferiva rimanere nell’ombra. Non si voltò verso di lui. Lui apparve di fianco a lei, nelle sue nere vesti arcaiche, appoggiato a una delle aste della sua tenda, rivolto verso di lei con i suoi piatti occhi dorati. "Sono preoccupato per te, Liliana. Uno dei tuoi demoni è su questo piano e il tempo sta per scadere". Indicò il secondo sole, vicinissimo alla sua posizione di riposo finale. "Tu sei ancora qui. A gustarti la frutta". "Sai molto bene che non sono stata a far nulla". Non aveva osato mettere in moto nessuno dei suoi zombie, non senza una profonda comprensione di come la sua necromanzia sarebbe stata accolta in un luogo dove la servitù dei non morti era così onnipresente e strutturata. Aveva invece evocato alcune ombre, non morti incorporei composti di oscurità e morte. Le aveva inviate a nascondersi nell’oscurità tra i grandi monumenti, alla ricerca di segni di Razaketh. Che fosse stato assente per breve o lungo tempo, l’uomo corvo sembrava sempre conoscere ciò che lei aveva fatto. "Certo", disse l’uomo corvo. "Hai inviato i tuoi servitori, invece di dare un’occhiata tu stessa. Sicuramente il motivo è che volevi essere discreta. Non avevi sicuramente paura, ne sono convinto". "Il tuo disprezzo è stato ricevuto", rispose Liliana. "Ora sparisci". "Sono stato molto paziente. Ti ho lasciata in pace durante i mesi che hai trascorso su Ravnica, trastullandoti nel tuo circolo e facendo buone azioni quando ti faceva comodo. Sono rimasto in silenzio durante la tua piccola escursione su Kaladesh, anche dopo che era diventata una pericolosa distrazione. Ho cercato di convincere me stesso che tu sapessi ciò che stavi facendo. Ho cercato di convincere me stesso che tu stessi rafforzando i legami che ti avrebbero permesso di manipolare quegli sciocchi per poi spingerli a operare per te". "I legami sono la via per la manipolazione", rispose Liliana. "Ha funzionato, vero?". "Con chi?", chiese l’uomo corvo. "Tu e Jace vi siete fatti una bevuta insieme e avete ricordato i vecchi tempi, più volte. Mi stai dicendo che era solo una mossa per ristabilire la tua presa su di lui?". Era capitato qualche volta, nella sua residenza privata su Ravnica, dopo che si era unita ai Guardiani. Durante qualche riunione di strategia, Gideon aveva fatto notare in modo acido che non era stato in grado di trovare Jace nelle prime ore del mattino e quello era stato tutto. "Questi", commentò Liliana, "non sono affari tuoi". "Fai in modo che questi tuoi legami non finiscano con il dominarti", rispose lui. "Questi tuoi sciocchi alleati si trovano a due passi dai tuoi nemici. Tu, invece, non agisci. Loro stanno ficcando il naso in giro e tu te ne stai qui seduta a rischiare tutto ciò per cui ti sei impegnata tanto. Ti sei forse ammorbidita?". La vista di Liliana si oscurò. "Loro hanno fatto per me molto più di quanto abbia fatto tu, inutile fantasma". "Che crudele che sei", rispose l’uomo corvo, con un ghigno. "Vuoi dire che non ti mai aiutata? Vuoi dire che non ti ho coperto le spalle su Innistrad, quando il tuo giocattolo con il cappuccio era inutile? Vuoi dire che non ti ho salvata quando eri inerme nel ventre di quel wurm e io ho preso il controllo del Velo di Catena?". "Che cosa?". Ora Liliana si era voltata verso di lui. Aveva pensato di morire mentre scivolava nel gargarozzo di quella bestia. Non aveva un’idea chiara di come ne fosse uscita. Preso il controllo... poteva davvero farlo? Lo aveva fatto altre volte? "Io sto cercando di aiutarti", rispose l’uomo corvo con un sorriso. "Razaketh potrebbe non essere a conoscenza della tua presenza su questo piano. Prima raduni i tuoi servitori e lo uccidi, meglio è. È ora di dare un senso ai tuoi sciocchi alleati". Un lampo di blu che si muoveva nella folla verso di lei attirò l’attenzione di Liliana. "A proposito dei miei servitori", disse sorridendo, "il nostro telepate preferito è proprio laggiù. È ora che tu ti levi dai piedi". "Hai paura che mi veda?", disse l’uomo corvo. "Hai paura di ciò che potrebbe fare se ti vedesse?", rispose Liliana. Gli occhi dorati dell’uomo corvo si strinsero. Una notevole gratificazione. "Non ti dimenticare del motivo per cui sei qui", disse svanendo con un’espressione indignata. Liliana prese una posizione più reclinata, decisa ad avere un’apparenza rilassata all'arrivo di Jace. Afferrò un rotondo acino d'uva violaceo dalla scodella vicino a lei e ne mangiò una metà, ripiegando il labbro inferiore per impedire che il succo le scendesse sul mento. Era un acino molto succulento e dolce. "Eccoti qua", le disse Jace, strizzando gli occhi a causa della luce del sole nonostante fosse coperto dal suo cappuccio. Liliana era scivolata fuori dalla sua camera, desiderosa di vedere la città con i propri occhi, mentre Jace stava ancora tristemente sorseggiando un boccale di densa birra amara. Si era posizionata in quella piccola tenda in riva al fiume, aveva inviato i suoi esploratori e aveva ordinato di portarle del cibo. Ingoiò l’acino, semi compresi... sputare sarebbe stato indecoroso. "Ciao, Jace", gli disse. "Colazione?". "È già oltre mezzogiorno", le rispose lui. "Colazione e pranzo insieme". Lui serrò le mascelle. "Mi... basta... il... pranzo". Adorabile. "Serviti pure", disse lei. "Altri fichi". Jace alzò le spalle e fece per afferrare un fico, ma indietreggiò quando vide ciò che stava reggendo il vassoio. "Mi sentirei più a mio agio se avessimo del cibo che non viene trasportato da cadaveri". "Jace, mi stupisci. So che gli altri sarebbero schizzinosi, ma pensavo che tu avresti apprezzato la comodità dei silenziosi servitori non morti. Poi, sono avvolti in modo molto igienico". "Hai mai visto una società come questa?", le chiese Jace. "Con morti riutilizzati e mummificati per diventare servi, zombie che svolgono tutti i lavori?". "No", disse Liliana. "Non in questo modo. Se non te ne sei accorto, quelli all’interno della città sono diversi rispetto a quelli all’esterno". "Sono sicuramente più puliti", rispose lui. "Ma sì, me ne ero accorto. Tra le sabbie, uno di quei wurm si è risvegliato da solo. Tu eri... non disponibile. E io mi sarei accorto della presenza di un altro necromante". Il tono della sua voce esprimeva forse dubbi? "Quegli zombie non erano stati sotto il controllo di nessuno per molto tempo", rispose lei. "Se ciò che dici riguardo al wurm è vero, è possibile che sia stato risvegliato da una specie di necromanzia latente". "Necromanzia latente? Esiste qualcosa di simile?". Lei alzò le spalle. "Potrebbe essere semplicemente il funzionamento di questo mondo", disse lei. "Non è un mondo normale". "E quelli che si trovano qua dentro?". "Sono... strani", rispose lei. Il fatto era che le mummie nella città le facevano venire i brividi. "Qualsiasi magia le abbia risvegliate, non è come la mia. E li tiene sotto uno stretto controllo. Non ho mai visto nulla del genere". "Se ne sapessimo di più, potremmo avere un’idea migliore di ciò che sta accadendo qui". Liliana provò quel brivido familiare dell’ombra che si avvicinava, scivolando nell’oscurità tra i monumenti e allungandosi tra le proiezioni di un albero e l’altro. Jace tremò e analizzò le ombre intorno. Un ragazzo intelligente. "Questa è mia", disse lei. Lui si rilassò, ma non del tutto. Intelligente e paranoico. L’ombra rimase a una certa distanza, incapace di raggiungere indisturbata il riparo dato di Liliana. Vieni, le sussurrò lei. Trovato. Le ombre non avevano proprio una brillante parlantina. "Bene", disse lei a voce alta. "Sembra che io abbia trovato qualcosa". Congedò i servitori mummia con un gesto della mano, raccolse la gonna e si voltò verso Jace. "Il tuo piano è seguirmi", gli disse. "Ovviamente". "E se io ti dicessi di non seguirmi", gli rispose lei, "tu ti renderesti invisibile e mi seguiresti comunque". Jace alzò le spalle. "Ci ho pensato, sì". "L’unica differenza è quindi il fatto che io ti debba guardare lungo il cammino?". "Uh... sì... credo sia quella". "D’accordo", disse Liliana. "Seguimi pure". Si incamminò, seguendo l’ombra. Jace sospirò e la seguì borbottando "allora vuol dire che vuoi vedermi o...?". Lei sorrise e continuò a camminare. Passeggiarono lungo la strada principale riscaldata dal sole, superando giovani adulti e bambini sinistramente disciplinati. Mugugni di fatica e aroma di sudore pulito venivano trasportati dal vento dalle aree di allenamento, in cui centinaia di "iniziati" della città si addestravano al combattimento. Che fisici possenti! Li immaginò morti e al suo servizio, a patto che la loro morte non li rovinasse... Oh. "Jace...", gli disse. "Ti sei accorto che tutte le mummie della città sono di persone con ferite?". "Hm?", rispose lui. "Ho notato un fatto ricorrente. Mani mozzate e simili. Tutte? È possibile?". "Anche quelle che hanno ancora tutte le membra hanno tendini recisi o ossa spezzate. Si vede da come camminano. Sono tutti andati incontro a morte violenta?". "O", rispose Jace, "utilizzano per altri scopi quelle che muoiono diversamente?". Lei aggrottò la fronte. "Questo luogo è strano", commentò lei. "Sì, davvero strano", rispose lui. "E sembra che Gideon...". "... lo apprezzi", terminò lui. "Lo so". Fecero entrambi un verso di disprezzo. "Che cosa stiamo cercando?", chiese lui. "Io sto cercando", rispose Liliana sorridendo. "Tu mi stai seguendo. In ogni caso, è un segreto". "Detesto i segreti". "Quando li conosci o quando non li conosci?". "Creano problemi in entrambi i casi", rispose lui. "Non conoscerli è peggio, ovviamente". Ovviamente. Da alcuni punti di vista era ancora così innocente. Sospirò. "Mi prometti che non ti arrabbierai?". "No". "Mi prometti che non lo dirai a Gideon?". "Di nuovo, no". "Allora prova a indovinarlo, ragazzino con il cappuccio". Lui le si avvicinò, pensieroso. "Stai cercando di trovare Nicol Bolas", disse lui. "Non proprio". "Ci tradirai e ci consegnerai a Nicol Bolas". "Allettante, ma no". "Stai... cercando qualcosa che hai lasciato qui l’ultima volta". Sorrise. "Mmm", commentò lei. "Idea interessante. Un po’ vaga però". L’ombra si fermò sul lato di un edificio. La parete era ricoperta da iscrizioni. Era la scrittura locale, con alcuni simboli che non riuscì a riconoscere... e alcuni che riconobbe. Razaketh. Le iscrizioni mutarono forma e dei sussurri le sfiorarono la mente. Barcollò e si appoggiò alla parete dell’edificio. Il calore. Doveva essere il calore. Jace non si avvicinò per sorreggerla, ma si accorse che stava vacillando. "Stai bene?", le chiese. "Io sto sempre bene". Lui la osservò. "Alla fine", aggiunse lei. L’ombra li guidò verso l’entrata. Stava iniziando a svanire, esposta troppo a lungo al sole del deserto. La congedò con un gesto. Quel luogo non sembrava aperto al pubblico. Non aveva alcun chiavistello e neanche una porta, ma, da ciò che lei poteva vedere, era normale in quella città. Scesero una rampa di scale in pietra e giunsero in un lungo corridoio illuminato da torce. Sulle pareti vi erano delle incisioni, che rappresentavano iniziati intenti a combattere tra loro, con alcuni che giacevano a terra senza vita. Ci fu movimento dietro di loro e udirono rumore di passi provenire dalla rampa delle scale. Si voltarono. Non c’era alcun angolo dietro cui nascondersi. Si augurarono di non essere entrati in un luogo proibito. Il volto vuoto di una mummia servitrice si avvicinò loro, trasportando un mucchio di stracci. Jace e Liliana trovarono un’alcova in cui inginocchiarsi, ma la mummia non si curò di loro. Fu seguita da una seconda, poi una terza, poi altre che trascinavano il loro carico e altre a coppie per gli oggetti più pesanti. No, non erano oggetti. Quelle mummie stavano trasportando corpi di iniziati uccisi in combattimento, grondanti di sangue e avvolti in stracci. Ad alcuni mancavano delle parti. Giudicando dall’odore, erano deceduti da poco. Una o due ore. Jace si mise una mano sulle labbra. Una volta che le mummie furono passate, Liliana riemerse nel corridoio. "Attento a dove metti i piedi", gli disse. "Ora è scivoloso". "Non dovremmo trovarci qua dentro", le disse. "Perché siamo entrati qua dentro? Che cosa stai cercando?". "Hai detto tu stesso che, se avessimo compreso queste mummie, avremmo imparato qualcosa di ciò che sta accadendo qui". Era tutto vero, per quanto contasse. Ma quale era il legame con Razaketh? Seguirono le mummie lungo il corridoio. Le incisioni intorno a loro mutarono; raffiguravano mummie che trasportavano iniziati deceduti, poi che li imbalsamavano su lastre e creavano altre mummie. Entrarono in una grande camera centrale illuminata e si trovarono di fronte la scena rappresentata nelle incisioni. Quel luogo era un viavai di attività, i corpi venivano disposti su lastre di pietra, vicino a tavoli su cui vi erano strumenti e urne funerarie. L’aroma di quel luogo era diverso; un fetore di morte misto a un odore stantio di conservanti. Le mummie lavoravano in perfetto silenzio, interrotto solo dal fruscio dei piedi fasciati e dagli occasionali schiocchi, stridii o gorgoglii dei corpi che venivano preparati. Che attività! Era come il processo di mummificazione di cui aveva letto su altri piani, ma su scala industriale. Le mummie rimuovevano la maggior parte degli organi degli iniziati, che poi sistemavano in grandi contenitori comuni senza alcuna decorazione. I corpi venivano posizionati su rastrelliere per l’efficiente processo di avvolgimento. Non era un rito religioso. Era una semplice attività pratica. Jace le comunicò mentalmente. Questo è ciò che fanno agli iniziati che muoiono. Lei non gradì l’intrusione e le mummie, da parte loro, sembravano disinteressate agli esseri viventi e continuavano con grande efficienza il loro raccapricciante lavoro. Perché ne muoiono così tanti in allenamento? Gli diede un colpetto e fece un cenno verso il lato opposto della stanza, dove le pareti erano ricoperte da una specie di murale elaborato. Lui annuì e i due scivolarono lungo i bordi della stanza. Uno dei cadaveri iniziò a muoversi, prima di essere completamente avvolto. Si dimenò e sussultò, interrompendo il processo di avvolgimento. Fu il primo momento in cui videro qualcosa che non fosse efficiente e ordinato; si fermarono a osservare. Non vi era alcun necromante vicino a loro, nessun tipo di necromanzia... semplicemente un aumento di magia di morte che sembrò provenire da ogni direzione. Le mummie che supervisionavano il processo di avvolgimento si avvicinarono al cadavere ribelle e lo bloccarono, mentre un’altra trasportò una grande lastra di metallo... un cartiglio. Premettero il cartiglio sul petto del corpo. Il cadavere agitato smise di muoversi. Liliana e Jace si guardarono. Continuarono a muoversi intorno alla stanza, mentre le mummie imbalsamatrici continuavano a posizionare i cartigli sui corpi imbalsamati. Alcuni iniziarono a muoversi prima di ricevere i cartigli. Altri rimasero immobili più a lungo. Liliana e Jace si fermarono di fronte a un murale inciso con una pietra oscura che ricopriva l’intera parete lontana della camera. Analizzarono il disegno, mentre la tetra attività dietro di loro continuava. Era una rappresentazione dell’aldilà, con un’iconografia che era diventata familiare grazie alle iscrizioni in ogni parte della città. Si vedeva il secondo sole tra le corna all’orizzonte e l’enorme cancello che, a detta degli abitanti, segnava la via verso l’aldilà. In questo ritratto, il cancello era aperto e l’aldilà era succulentemente visibile... ma custodito da un demone mostruoso. Razaketh. La prova finale, diceva l’iscrizione. L’ultima disonorevole morte, che sfoltiva gli indegni da coloro che rimanevano. Le mani di Razaketh erano coperte di sangue e un ammasso di cadaveri si trovava ai suoi piedi. Il sangue scorreva nelle acque del fiume. Oltre al cancello, Razaketh. Oltre Razaketh, il paradiso. Quel ritratto di Razaketh inquietò Liliana. Sembrava come se la stesse osservando. "Sei venuta qui alla ricerca di uno dei tuoi dannati demoni?", sibilò Jace. "Due non ci sono più", rispose Liliana con un nodo in gola. Le incisioni sembravano incombere su di lei. "Questo è il prossimo". "Avresti dovuto dircelo!", disse Jace. "Ti avremmo aiutata!". "Tu sapevi dell’esistenza dei miei demoni", ribatté Liliana. "Tu sei disposto a combatterli. Pensi davvero che Gideon sarebbe venuto, se avessi detto tutto a tutti voi? O Nissa?". "Non lo so", scattò Jace. "Avrei preso le tue parti. Ma ora, dato che ci hai mentito, non penso che...". "Non vi ho mentito su nulla", rispose Liliana. La testa le batteva forte. "Non hai detto tutta la verità", continuò Jace. "Hai tradito la nostra fiducia". "Non vi ho mai chiesto di fidarvi di me". Jace disse qualcosa, in modo arrabbiato, ma lei non lo comprese. Le orecchie risuonarono e la vista si annebbiò. Il Velo di Catena si stava riscaldando nelle sue tasche. La stava proteggendo. Il ritratto di Razaketh... aprì gli occhi. Erano di un colore rosso sangue ed erano l’unica cosa che lei riuscisse a vedere. I rumori dietro di loro si interruppero e una decina di gole rauche sussurrarono: "Liliana". No no no no no Le mummie avevano interrotto le loro attività e la stavano osservando. Il risultato dei loro lavori era di fianco a loro; alcuni erano ancora avvolti a metà e con i cartigli posizionati in fretta. Udì il suo nome sussurrato tutto intorno a sé, dalle pareti stesse. Questa è opera tua? disse la voce di Jace nella sua testa. Lei scosse la testa, impotente. "Liliana...", sussurrarono le voci. Le mummie scattarono in avanti. Erano tutto intorno a lei, un groviglio di carne fasciata e di mani che cercavano di afferrarla. Silenzioso, completamente silenzioso... un combattimento muto, con solo rari grugniti e sussurri delle fasciature di seta. Jace era di fianco a lei e trascinava via le mummie con delle corde illusorie. Erano in uno spazio ristretto, con troppi corpi. La mente di Liliana tornò lucida. Si sforzò, come aveva fatto nel deserto, per prenderne il controllo. Erano dei semplici corpi, identici agli altri. Non cambiò nulla. La magia latente. Comprese ogni cosa in un lampo. C’era qualcosa su questo mondo... naturale o artificiale, non importava... che risvegliava i morti. Tutti i morti, all’interno e all’esterno della città. Chiunque creasse e controllasse le mummie non aveva bisogno di nessuna necromanzia, solo di un modo per controllarle. Quel controllo era diretto, fisico... molto più difficile da superare rispetto ai capricci di un necromante qualsiasi. "Non riesco a controllarli", disse. "I cartigli...". Afferrò la mummia più vicina, affondò le dita intorno ai bordi del cartiglio e lo torse con tutta la sua forza. Jace vide ciò che stava facendo e la aiutò afferrando la mummia dal collo e tirandola lontana da lei. Con uno schiocco di carne, il cartiglio si staccò. Si udirono un botto e uno sfrigolio. Il foro lasciato dal cartiglio avvampò di un’accecante luce bianca e la mummia si sbriciolò. Dannazione. Le altre mummie li circondarono, troppe, afferrandoli per le braccia e la gola. Liliana cercò il Velo di Catena. Aveva disperatamente cercato di evitarlo, ma se era l’unica speranza di salvarsi... Le mummie si arrestarono, tenendoli fermi. Poi alcune di esse di spostarono, per lasciar passare qualcuno. "Siete davvero degli stranieri", disse una voce. Temmet. Liliana aveva trovato immediatamente sgradevole quell’arrogante e giovane visir, che aveva trovato loro una residenza nella città. Troppo composto, troppo sicuro di sé. Si era anche chiesta se avesse un’età superiore a quella che mostrava... come lei. Invece no, era un adolescente. Come tutti gli altri, aveva perfezionato le sue qualità fin dalla giovane età. Ora le sue qualità erano rivolte contro di loro, con una forza tale che Liliana non poteva più considerarlo un ragazzino che giocava a fare il padrone. "All’inizio non ci credevo. Chi aveva mai sentito nulla di simile?". Si avvicinò e li esaminò. Continua a farlo parlare, le disse Jace mentalmente. Possiede una qualche protezione. Ho bisogno di tempo. "Poi ho controllato i registri delle nascite al Monumento della Conoscenza", continuò Temmet. "Kefnet conosce tutto, ma i suoi visir non conoscono voi. E ora siete quaggiù a ficcare il naso nelle sacre camere di imbalsamazione. Siete davvero scortesi. Non sapete nulla del maestro dalle grandi corna... che il suo ritorno sia prossimo, noi saremo...". "In realtà, lo abbiamo incontrato", lo interruppe Liliana. Jace e Temmet ebbero entrambi un’espressione stupita. "Silenzio!", gridò Temmet. "E, per tua informazione, è proprio un gran far...". Mani mummificate si strinsero intorno alla sua gola, interrompendo la sua frase. "MENZOGNE!", urlò Temmet, con il volto paonazzo. Poi gli occhi di Temmet brillarono di un colore blu e il suo volto si afflosciò. Un istante dopo, la presa delle mummie cessò. Jace la afferrò per un braccio. Anche i suoi occhi stavano brillando, con una luce blu che fuoriusciva dalle orbite e il volto contorto. "Fuggi", ansimò. "Che cosa...". "Non...", disse Jace. "... reggerò... a lungo...". Oh. Jace aveva il controllo di Temmet e Temmet aveva il controllo delle mummie; tutto questo richiedeva un grande impegno per la mente del ragazzo. Non tutte le mummie erano immobili. Probabilmente ce n’erano troppe. Jace riusciva a mala pena a mantenere il controllo. Liliana diede una spallata alla mummia più vicina e si mise a correre, allontanandosi da quegli occhi rossi, dalla stanza di imbalsamazione e dal fetore di morte e immobilità. Corse. Si ritrovò all’esterno. Sotto i soli accecanti. Il suo cuore stava battendo forte. Gli occhi di Jace tornarono normali. Liliana si guardò dietro le spalle, ma non vide nessuno all’inseguimento. Non ancora. "Quella...", ansimò Jace, "... era la tua idea di farlo continuare a parlare? Blasfemia?". "È stato divertente", rispose lei. Per un istante, corsero e ripresero fiato. "Che cosa... è successo là sotto?", le chiese lui. "Razaketh", rispose lei. "Il demone. Pensò che... abbia qualcosa a che fare con l’aldilà. E sa... che io sono qui. Il Velo di Catena è l’unico ostacolo che gli impedisce di... attivare il mio contratto". "Ottimo", disse Jace. "Hai almeno cancellato la memoria di Temmet?". Jace fece una smorfia. "No", rispose. “L’unica cosa che sono riuscito a fare... è stato tenere le mummie lontane da noi. Sarà fuori combattimento per un po’ e, quando si sveglierà... avrà un bel mal di testa. Ma si ricorderà". "Dobbiamo trovare gli altri", disse Liliana. È ora di dare un senso ai tuoi sciocchi alleati, aveva detto l’uomo corvo. Che fossero amici o sciocchi alleati, Liliana aveva bisogno di loro. Corse, lontana dal demone, alla ricerca di aiuto. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web